Kamen Rider Decade: Nightmare no sekai
by icecreamhendrix
Summary: Kamen Rider/Friday the 13th/Nightmare on Elm St. crossover. Tsukasa and the rest visit the world of Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees. Rated M for gore and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither Kamen Rider, Nightmare on Elm St., or Friday the 13th.**

**It occurs to me, finally, that, despite the fact that I claim to be an avid fan, and reference it constantly, I've yet to write a proper KR fic. Well, here is something to test the waters, as it were.**

**R&R hopefully  
**

_

* * *

ki ki ki ki ki, ma ma ma ma ma_

The oak woods reflecting in the mirror-like water of Crystal Lake at night seemed to give the surrounding area a false quality; like an abandoned mining town in the middle of nowhere. The trees themselves, in the cover of night, were closely nit and spaced together narrowly, almost like a dark dragon guarding over the princess residing in a tall tower. Only there was no princess, and therefore no desire to slay this beast. The cabins were elderly, rotten, and have fallen into disrepair, even more so than your average campground. Inside were a mishmash of fraying wires, moldy beds, burnt-out lightbulbs, outdated but still functioning cathode-ray tube televisions, broken beer bottles, and rancid restroom stalls with graffiti carved into the doors. The land was unwelcoming, a blackhole-like patch of ground whose very presence was unwanted and unwanting.

And it was here that James Bundy and Peggy Northlake, both 17, decided to hide out for the night.

_ki ki ki ki ki, ma ma ma ma ma_

Peggy sat in one of the termite-infested chairs of a random cabin, admiring the engagement ring her boyfriend had given her with a sort of eager depression. 2 weeks ago, in the food court of the Ogunquit Mall (she was the first to admit it was not the most romantic place, but beggars can't be choosers), her boyfriend for all of 2 months proposed to her. The next day, when she told her parents, they brazenly told her she was throwing her life away, and said that if she didn't call it off, she would be making the biggest mistake of her life. Of course, cutting herself off from her family was hard, but something in the back of her teenage mind told her Jimmy was The One. They were running away to Las Vegas in a rusty '68 Volvo and a pair of snazzy new fake IDs that Jimmy's cousin had whipped up for them. After this was all over in a year, they would legally change their names, and start a new life for themselves somewhere in Nevada. Sure, it would be tough, but that sense of romanticism that is embedded in all teenage girls before reality bites them in the butt, the same sense that told her Jimmy was The One, said to her that everything would work out fine.

After a while, Peggy looked up from her ring and looked at her dollar-store digital watch. It was 11:53 p.m. An expression of concern arose in Peggy's throat; Jimmy had been gone for three hours. He went out around 9:30 to look for the electric generator, so he could plug in the television, find an old VCR or something, and watch some romantic movies (James had something very different in mind). After a few moments of deliberation, she passed over the door Jimmy had broken off its hinges, and went into the campground to explore.

She found the electric generator, along with Jimmy's body, impaled on a harpoon that was embedded in the object of his search.

_ki ki ki ki ki, ma ma ma ma ma_

Two seconds later, a rusty machete had split her spine in two.

* * *

Later, after cleaning off his blade to prevent any more rust from befalling it, and depositing the bodies into the bowls of Crystal Lake via boat, Jason went home.

His home was a dilapidated shack on the outskirts of the camp. Outside of the metal makeshift door, and the abandoned wasp nest hanging from the roof, nothing was terribly remarkable about it, except for the fact that it had a dug out basement. In this basement was a wooden dinner table, with the blue paint chipping and one of the legs replaced by a 4x4 block of wood. On top of the table was a small dinner plate, and on that was the blue, bloodless head of an elderly woman. This was the head of Pamela Voorhees, Jason's knelt to get a better view of her.

Eventually, Pamela's eyes flickered open, and she spoke, "You did good, Jason. Another disgusting sinner has been sent to an early grave. I'm so proud of you."

If Jason was able to smile, he would be at this moment.

"Yes, Jason, you did very well."

Jason turned sharply to see the intruder, and found a middle aged man wearing plastic-rimmed glasses, a dirt brown trenchcoat, and a matching fedora. His face looked rather stressful and panic-like, as if he were on his last resort.

Pamela's disembodied head spoke again, "Who are you, and why are you trespassing on our property? Give us one reason why we shouldn't kill you right now!"

The man gave a sarcastic smile, "My name is Narutaki, and I'll give you the perfect reason why you shouldn't kill me; you can't."

A magical white barrier appeared next to Jason, catching him off guard, and from the other side stepped out a strange armored warrior, who seemed to serve Narutaki in some way. The man's armor was green and fish-like, except for his helmet, which had two red segmented eyes and two green tentacle-like horns protruding from the top. This warrior's name was Kamen Rider Gills.

As the white barrier disappeared, Gills turned toward Jason and grabbed his shoulder before opening his mouthpiece and chomping on Jason's throat. Jason, of course, was undead, so this didn't phase him that much, and he lifted his arm and tried to stab Gills. He was surprised to find that his machete wouldn't pierce through this mysterious warrior, and tilted his head in curiosity before Gills grabbed his arm and threw Jason over his shoulder and onto the ground, followed by placing a foot on Jason's chest in victory before lifting his foot high in the air. A green hook came out of his heel, and Gills roared as he brought his foot down on Jason's neck, which pierced his jugular vein, and a black liquid leaked out of his neck.

Narutaki, standing by to watch all this, made a motion with his hand, resummoning the magical barrier and swallowing up Gills forever. Jason held his neck, not unconscious, but clearly in pain. Pamela's mouth hung open, shocked that anyone would be able to defeat her baby in a fight.

"W-What did you do to my baby?!"

Narutaki stopped smiling, "That was a Kamen Rider, a power warrior from a parallel universe. most of them, including the one you have just seen, fight for justice and good. However, a small handful of them fight for evil. I am here to give you a warning about one of them."

Pamela looked at Narutaki, "Yeah, well what do you expect us to do about it?"

Narutaki continued, "His name is Kamen Rider Decade, and his is the most powerful of the evil Riders. He travels between the parallel world, and destroys them for his own twisted reasons. He is a devil, and if you are not careful, he will destroy everything you hold dear."

Jason stared at Narutaki, fascinated.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Mr. Voorhees, in a world parallel to his own, in a building called Hikari Studio, Tsukasa Kadoya and Yuusuke Onodera were discussing their previous adventure, when Kivara was tossed into a hanging chain, and the portrait of the next world appeared before them. It was a picture of a campground.

The oak woods reflecting in the mirror-like water of the nearby lake in the nighttime seemed to give the surrounding area a false quality; like an abandoned mining town in the middle of nowhere. The trees themselves, in the cover of night, were closely nit and spaced together narrowly, almost like a dark dragon guarding over the princess residing in a tall tower. Only there was no princess, and therefore no desire to slay this beast. The cabins were elderly, rotten, and have fallen into disrepair, even more so than your average campground. The land was unwelcoming, a blackhole-like patch of ground whose very presence was unwanted and unwanting.

Tsukasa Kadoya, Natsumi Hikari, Yuusuke Onodera, Eijiro Hikari, and Kivara all looked at each other, not in fear, but in a wariness of what was to come.

They were going to Nightmare World.

* * *

**Freddy and Daiki will appear, eventually, and Tsukasa and the rest will be given speaking roles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, Nightmare on Elm St., or Friday the 13th**

**Forgive the short length, but I have a lot of trouble writing action scenes.**

**R&R I suppose  
**

* * *

Destroyer of worlds, Decade. What do those eyes see as they travel across the many worlds?

* * *

Something was sneaking in the woods of Crystal Lake.

Something shadowy. Something evil. Something twisted by hate and madness. Something wearing a dirty fedora, a red and green Christmas sweater, and a leather glove with knives twisted around it.

Something that should not have a corporal form.

The tale of Freddy Krueger gaining this body was epic in its own right, but basically, the short version is that a teenage boy named Will Taffy, who idealized Freddy and believed him to be misunderstood, intentionally dreamed of him in order to talk to him. The dear Dream Master tricked him into waking up while holding onto Freddy, thereby giving Freddy life, and as a reward Freddy beheaded him in a most gruesome fashion.

And now Freddy is here, in Camp Crystal Lake, still bitter from his betrayal by that hockey-mask wearing zombie hick.

And while Fred was moving through the trees of Crystal Lake, he heard the rustling of a nearby bush. Smiling, thinking his luck to be in, he investigates. Instead of finding the machete-wielding sack of pus, however, he finds a human wearing a simple white baseball cap. Freddy figured he'll take what he can get, and raises his claw menacingly.

"Ah," the man says smiling, "Mr. Frederic Krueger," he turns around, revealing himself to be a young man, around 19, "just the man I wanted to see." He stops smiling, and picks up a strange looking gun, blue and gold, blocky, and striped. He then plucks a card out of nowhere and shoves it into a slot in the gun.

**KAMEN RIDE**

The gun is pointed in the air, and Daiki Kaito pulls the trigger, "Henshin."

**DIEND**

Three holographic images, one red, one green, one blue, start spinning around Daiki, until they finally settle on him, and a group of card-like holograms settle on his mask. He turns into a blue and black colored warrior with wide shoulders and a large mask similar to a radiator.

Freddy raised an eyebrow, "Is that supposed to be intimidating or something? I can pull off bigger tricks in my sleep."

Diend laughed, "Well, that's really why I'm so interested in you, isn't it?" He plucked two more cards from the holder in his belt.

**KAMEN RIDE**

**CHALICE**

**KNIGHT**

Six more holographs appear in front of Freddy, until they settle into two more warriors, one looking like an armored mantis with hearts graphed on it. While the other is much lighter, having a medieval knight motif to him, without a cape.

Chalice and Knight both draw their respective swords and strike at Freddy. Chalice manages to knock Freddy over, but Knight cuts open his left arm. Freddy gets on all four limbs, and examines the cut, leaking green blood.

"Alright, smartass, if you want to play it like that!" Freddy stands up, and extends his right arm, making it into a rubbery whip with knives at the end. He swipes at them both, but only manages to hit and knock back Chalice, while Knight rolls to safety. After landing on his feet, Knight once again charges at Freddy, swinging his sword at Freddy's throat. Freddy falls backwards and disappears in a cloud of dark smoke.

"Hm?" Diend questions, "From what I heard, it's not like him to run away."

"Run this, card player!" The ground starts rumbling, and out pops Freddy, transformed into a grotesque worm-snake monster, right under Diend, whom is now captured in his mouth. While Freddy tries to swallow him, Diend pulls out one last card and places it in the Diendriver.

**ATTACK RIDE**

**CROSS ATTACK**

Recognizing this summon, Chalice and Knight both initiate their respective Rider Kicks.

_Final Vent_

_FLOAT_

_DRILL_

_TORNADO_

_SPINNING DANCE_

While Darkwing, Knight's contract monster, flies out of the sky, Knight gets a running start. Darkwing attaches to Knight's back, and Knight jumps in the air, lets Darkwing's wings wrap around him into a drill, and makes contact with Freddy's throat. Chalice jumps into the air, and he starts spinning around rapidly, creating a wind tunnel. Then he turns on his side and strikes Freddy in his abdomen.

This proves to much for Freddy, and he spits up Diend, changes back to his normal shape, and lands with a smack into a tree trunk. Diend walks over to Freddy and laughs at him.

Freddy laughs back, "Fine, go ahead and kill me. I don't need this body. I've been terrorizing kids since before you were born, I can do it again."

"Oh no," Diend wagged his finger, "I'm not going to kill you. You might not need this body, but I do."

Diend pulled out a card with a split portrait on it. One half had Freddy's picture, while the other half had a glove that looked like Freddy's, but was quite different.

* * *

"Hey, Tsukasa, do you have any idea where we are supposed to be going?"

In opposite end of the woods, Tsukasa and Yuusuke were searching for the reason they have come to this world.

"Stop complaing. Of course I know where we're going. Do you honestly think we're just wandering around aimlessly, waiting for something to happen?"

Yuusuke shook his head, "It wouldn't be the first time."

Tsukasa shot Yuusuke a dirty look, but said nothing, instead adjusting the tie on his tweed suit.

Yuusuke continued, "Well, how do you know where we are going?"

Tsukasa closed his eyes and gave an exaggerated sniff, "The wind tells me where to go."

Yuusuke's eyes widened in stupid disbelief, "Are you serious? You really have no clear idea where we are going, do you?"

Tsukasa turned to him, "No, of course not. We're just going to wander around this camp until something happens to us, just like every other time we're gone to a new world."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?!"

"Because you were being a smart-ass!"

"I'm a smart-ass?!"

While these two were arguing, a secret assailant was watching them from behind a tree. He decided to take this opportunity to leap out of the woods and attempt to kill them.

"Yuusuke!" In a split second, Tsukasa grabbed Yuusuke and threw him on the ground, effectively saving him from death. Tsukasa looked up to see a tall, built man wearing a hockey mask and a mechanic's jumpsuit, holding a machete in his right hand.

"Ah," Tsukasa smiled, "This must be the reason we're here, to take care of this world's little horror movie problem." Tsukasa placed a camera-like buckle on his waist, which shot out a belt that wrapped around him. Tsukasa then plucked a card from his card holder/weapon with a picture of a black and pink warrior on it and opened up the Decadriver.

"Henshin." He placed the card in the Decadriver.

**KAMEN RIDE**

He closed the Decadriver up.

**DECADE**

9 gray reflections modeled after the pink and black warrior appeared in front off Tsukasa, until they collapsed on him, transforming him into Kamen Rider Decade. He then drew his Ride Booker, turned it into a gun, and pulled out another card.

**ATTACK RIDE**

**BLAST

* * *

**

Destroy everything, connect everything.**  
**


End file.
